Imprisoned: BumbyAlice
by Kuyomi
Summary: The baby bird, with broken wings would be imprisoned. Bumby is infatuated with this replacement. Bumby isn't willing to let Alice go, and no matter how much she fights, Bumby has something to counter. With a broken sanity can she fight back? Bumby/Alice
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** These characters do not belong to me. American McGee's creations entirely.

**Authors Note:** this is a ship many people don't like so please don't read it if you won't appreciate it.

**Rated:** Mature so please don't read if you are under 16-18… preferably 18! Thank you  
>Please enjoy<p>

Imprisoned

**Chapter one**

"Alice go… to wonderland" Bumby said, sitting on his desk looking at this wide eyed nineteen year old girl who seemed to be in pain.

"I'd rather not doctor, my wonderland is shattered. It is dead to me"

"Forget it Alice, it is unproductive" Bumby said quickly as her face writhed in pain her eyes squeezed shut.

The room was silent for a bit as Bumby watched the various expressions on Alice's face change. Her pale skin was flushed and Bumby could see the memories flash by under Alice's eyelids.

"I'm in hell!" Alice screamed, her eyes popping open. Two thick pools of green that revealed no sanity. Only pain, exactly as planned.

"Forget it Alice!" Bumby repeated more sternly this time as Alice shot up out of her chair.

She looked up at Bumby, her face a mixture of anger and pain, her hair slightly damp with sweat, her skirt hitched up slightly exposing a nearly snow white thigh over her green stockings, untouched and unblemished.

Bumby quickly looked away and back to her face, waiting for her to speak.

"I'm trying Doctor. Who wants to be imprisoned by broken memories?"

"That concludes today's session; don't forget to collect your medicine from the high street chemist"

"Yes Doctor" Alice said as she started to get up.

However Bumby could no longer contain himself and this hard on in his trousers was not going to clear it self away anytime soon. His next appointment would be little Charlie. Bumby knew he wasn't exactly professional but Alice fancied his tastes more than the boy did.

Bumby lunged towards Alice, tackling her onto his desk. All his papers scattering over the floor in a mess, but Bumby didn't mind. He had other matters to attend to.

Alice fell onto the desk with a thud, her back hitting the corner hard and she let out a yell of surprise as her therapist towered over her.

Bumby didn't have the patience to be careful; it had been years since he himself got proper relief. Alice was the only remotely beautiful women in oxford since he murdered Lizzie after all her "teasing". He was also not low enough to hire out one of the mindless whores he created. Since that is where Alice was headed she may at least get some practice.

"Doctor?" Alice asked her pools of green stretched wide as Bumby pulled the buttons of his shirt apart, exposing his still well sculpted chest.

Alice wiggled around trying to get away but Bumby just pinned her down again. Bumby quickly set to work, and covered Alice's mouth with his own to prevent her from screaming, and alerting the home. Alice kept wriggling but Bumby was too strong for her, her fighting only led to more interest.

Bumby set to work, he didn't have much time. He pulled down stockings first exposing her thighs once again, this time blemished slightly from hitting the desk. Bumby ran his nails over her legs leaving long red marks on his way up to her undergarments.

After some time Alice stopped struggling against Bumby's grip and returned his kiss. Bumby was too busy to take notice of the change; it only made his job easier.

Bumby pulled Alice's undergarments down quickly. Letting her arms go for only a split second to pull down his trousers, the only thing keeping them apart. At this point Bumby was throbbing and he couldn't wait any longer.

Bumby pushed himself onto Alice, waiting to get his relief after so much time. Alice wasn't as much of a tease as her sister but he liked it better this way.

"Doctor?" Alice looked up at his inquisitively

"Doctor?" she repeated.

"Are you alright, Doctor?" Alice repeated once more. Alice was no longer under him. He wasn't on the desk either; there were no papers all over the floor. Alice was standing by the door ready to leave like she was before he tackled her to the desk. His tremendous hard on was also still there, and Alice's unblemished skin was also exactly that, unblemished.

"Yes, Alice…" Bumby started clearing his throat.

"Go to the high street chemist, Alice and get your medication"

"Yes doctor" Alice said turning to leave.

She opened the door, and on the other end was Charlie waiting for him.

"So Charlie, your pa was hanged for beating your ma. Let's help you forget shall we?" Bumby said to Charlie, while watching Alice leave the room.

_He would soil her._

He thought to himself, like he did to Lizzie. However he would break her as well. So that she would be his as long as his fancy with her lasted.

Then he could just get rid of her to the whore house like originally planned. She would be a suitable replacement and frankly she probably would need the practice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Bumby just finished his appointment with Charlie and he was one step closer to forgetting.

"_Every child has a purpose: it is the beholden duty of knowing adults to fit every young person to her calling." _Bumby let out as he stared at the door.

He had plans for all the children in the Houndstitched Home, however he had a special plan for Alice Liddell, who he recently took a liking to.

She would be an acceptable substitute for her sister. Elizabeth Liddell was a mature young woman with large green eyes like Alice, long dark hair and porcelain legs that stretched endlessly. Her breasts were luscious and full, her lips however were the best part of her. They were plump and always seemed to beg for him. She got what she deserved in the end, for all that teasing.

Alice was different, Bumby knew. She wouldn't tease him; she didn't have the sanity to tease. He would make her think he was going to save her. He would help her forget by filling her with only him, body and mind.

He would get what he wanted. Like always. Then when he was done… Well… the Mangled Mermaid would finally get a high-class whore who actually would know what she was doing.

Bumby was tired of waiting. Alice had been gone for quite some time, much longer then it would have taken; the high street chemist wasn't that far. Normally he wouldn't care, Alice could do whatever she wanted as long as she forgot, but now it was different. The though of her unblemished white thighs got Bumby rushing out of the door and onto the streets of London.

The air was cold and it bit at Bumby's exposed face. His glasses fogged up immediately as he set a quick pace towards the high street chemist. Children were dotted all over from his home but Bumby took no notice, he shouldn't be expected to be able to take care of everyone.

He had his hands full with a voluptuous woman whom was late for her appointment with the the_**rapist**_.

Walking towards the high street, Bumby walked by the Mangled Mermaid. There was some sort of commotion going on in the building and Bumby noticed that the building had caught fire. The smell of burning wood caught his nose and he inhaled deeply. He was instantly reminded of his night with Lizzie and the fire after. She was a rough women but he was satisfied. Bumby stuck his hands in his pockets and clutched the key to her door. The cold key warmed up slowly in his clutch as thoughts of Lizzie awakened his earlier problem once more.

Bumby stood outside the Mangled Mermaid for some time as the police arrived and carried out the casualties. That wretched owner got pulled out first. She was bleeding and unconscious but was looked at straight away. Some ugly whores were carried out a little after; some were there because of his doing, and others he had never seen before.

After some time more casualties were carried out of the Mangled Mermaid. Bumby started to turn to make his way around town in search of his little pet however smooth white thighs caught his eye as an unconscious Alice was pulled out on a stretcher by some Police men. Bumby got angry quickly but to his relief her thighs were still unblemished and perfectly smooth for his soiling. Bumby walked over casually and let them know he was her guardian. After some checking they left the unconscious girl for her therapist to take care of.

Alice's face looked serene whilst she lay there unconscious, her eyed moving under her eyelids quickly hinting at her dreaming, probably of wonderland.

Bumby wrapped his arm around Alice's shoulder and pulled her into his arms. She was a lot lighter than he thought she would be as he started walking back to Houndstiched home.

Whilst walking back it started to snow, the white flakes landing on Alice's face and melting quickly. Before long they were back at the home as Alice was starting to awaken.

"Alice, it's only a dream" Bumby started chanting as Alice's face was retorting restlessly, his chant almost caring but not quite.

Eventually Alice's eyes fluttered open by the time Bumby was in front of the gate of the home, his arms wrapped around her tightly exposing her thighs to his hungry eyes.

"Doctor…?" Alice said slowly as she was trying to make sense of it all. She didn't remember much except for being at the Mangled Mermaid with Jack splatter threatening everyone. Suddenly Alice's head hurt as she remembered him hitting her. Alice let out a gasp of pain and her head started throbbing.

"Alice, are you alright?" Bumby said quickly as he let her down gently.

"Yes, slightly sore however" she retorted quickly rubbing her head.

Without warning Bumby pulled her hand away from her head and inspected the area in question, he then leaned forward and planted a kiss on her newly forming bump.

Alice sprang back in surprise but Bumby merely walked into the home without glancing back at the bewildered girl.

Inside it was nice and warm and Alice immediately wandered to her room closing the door behind her and letting out a huge sigh of relief. She didn't need to be bullied by the other children and Bumby was only her therapist. No she much rather preferred to be alone. Alice turned quickly and scanned her room, spotting a shape on her bed. Jack Splatter.

Bumby on the other hand strolled to his office and pretended to be busy with paper work. Alice was a lively girl. If he didn't break her before he took her then he wouldn't be able to have her for long before he either had to kill her or lobotomize her. Which with her reputation wouldn't be entirely difficult.

In Alice's room in was dead silence but Alice could swear her heartbeat was so loud you could hear it in the other room. Jack Splatter sat calmly on the bed his fur coat discarded behind him. He merely stared down at his hands, unmoving. Alice couldn't even think. He was fast, she wasn't sure if she would make it out the door. In wonderland she would be able to beat him however this was London, she didn't have the fighting power or even a weapon. Minutes went by and Alice didn't even notice she wasn't breathing. After some time Alice had to inhale from fear of passing out. Only moments went by and Alice was pinned to her door, one of Jack's hands covering her mouth the other pinning her hands.

"Little bitch, your not going to tell people I am the one who burnt down the Mangled Mermaid, now are you"

Alice was panicking. She couldn't fight him, she wasn't strong enough. All she could do was comply.

"Good" Jack said breathing into her ear.

His hot breath sent ripples of disgust down her spine as she struggled against his grip. This only provoked him and his hand slid down from her mouth and only her throat.

"You should thank me, otherwise you would have been working there in a couple of years" Jack breathed the words into her ears once more and her struggling ceased. His grip on her throat tightened, the look in his eyes pure disgust.

"Fucking bitch" Jack Splatter spat moving his hand away from Alice's throat and throwing her on the bed.

Alice flew with surprise her back hitting the wall hard and leaving a huge thud noise. Alice let out a screech of pain as her back hit the wall, but suddenly Jack Splatter was on top of her covering her mouth with his hand.

Bumby heard the screech Alice let out as well as the thud and was up and walking to her room. However once he opened her door, she was alone and once again unconscious on her bed. Her skirt hitched up exposing more then just her thighs but also plain white undergarments that begged to be taken off.

Bumby approached and Alice was starting to stir. Her eyes fell on Bumby as he continued to advance towards her bed. Before she awoke he had already closed and locked the door.

"Doctor?" Alice said slowly like earlier that day

"What happened Alice?" Bumby asked sitting at the end of her small bed.

"Jack Splatter…" was all Alice could muster before Bumby lost his temper.

"You will stay here!" Bumby yelled unlocking her door and locking it again from the outside.

Alice sat up on her bed stunned at a display of emotion from Bumby Alice had never before seen. She got up slowly and locked her window in case Jack came back.

Bumby was out of the door and tracking Jack down. He found him not to far from Houndstitched with a bloody lip, Alice had bit him.

"Fucking ass" Bumby yelled running to the man, hands in tight fists.

Not that he cared what happened to women however Jack almost soiled his innocent women before he could, and that wasn't an option.

Bumby punched Jack in the face out of the blue not giving him any time to react before kicking him down to the ground.

The police were already on their way before Bumby found Jack and narrowly stopped Bumby from killing this man who almost took his prey. As Alpha male, Bumby had to teach Mr. Splatter a lesson.

Bumby crouched down and pulled Jack up by his hair, hissing in his face and glaring him down. He no longer had just a bleeding lip but he was lucky to not have worse.

"Listen closely Mr. Splatter" Bumby hissed

"I know you burnt down the Mangled Mermaid and I know a lot more about you. If you don't want to die right now or have me tell anyone you stay away from my pet"

Jack didn't move his eyes showed no fear but Bumby knew he wasn't one who wanted to go to jail.

"You are never to go near Alice again. She is untouched as of now and **I AM **the one who is going to destroy her. Do you understand?" Bumby said in a harsh whisper as he heard the police approaching. However Jack Splatter did not reply.

"Do you understand?" Bumby repeated jerking his hair once more making Jack Splatter wince.

"Yes…" Jack replied slowly.

Bumby spit in his face and let go of his hair leaving Jack Splatter to fall back onto the ground. The police caught up quickly but didn't question Bumby, for he had a high status. They merely would look over the blood on his shirt because his reputation also preceded him with his dedication to his patients.

And indeed he was dedicated to his patients… especially one insane one that went by the name of Alice Liddell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Alice waited in her room for a long time, but Bumby never returned. Eventually she fell asleep in her room to the sounds of the other children around the house doing various things.

Bumby stood in front of Alice's room door for several seconds before deciding not to go in. It was too soon and his advances would get him nowhere. He needed to be patient for this to work. Bumby retreated back to his office, pulling his stained red shirt off and throwing it in the bin. He then sat at his desk, keeping himself busy with paperwork that was way overdue. Forgetting completely that Alice was locked in her room.

After some time Alice woke up in her room feeling very hot. She trotted over to the window and opened it. It was dark outside and it reflected her drowsy face. The window suddenly reminded her of her adventures with the looking glass and how simple life had been back then. Lizzie was always delighted to hear her stories, and Alice never got tired of telling them. But like herself, her wonderland had gotten broken beyond compare, the Cheshire had gotten quite mangy and the queen was very bitter indeed. She thought she had fixed her wonderland but it was even worse than before.

A cold breeze calm rolling in from the window as Alice stared at the moon. She didn't know what to do. She hadn't even found the hatter before she was pulled out of wonderland again. She didn't even know what was causing the destruction! All she knew is it needed to be fixed but she couldn't get back to Wonderland for some reason, something was keeping her away but she didn't know what. Alice turned in her room and faced the door. She had gotten quite hungry after all her times of passing out and was wondering if dinner was being served yet. Alice tried the door handle and realized it had been locked. She cursed under her breath and looked out of her window realizing she was on the second floor and that she couldn't really crawl out. Her thoughts quickly turned to Jack Splatter that evening climbing out of her window.

_How could he have done that so silently?_

Thought Alice while staring out again.

_But then again he did beat the bodyguards of the Mangled Mermaid…_

Alice thought as she heard three swift knocks on her bedroom door.

"Alice?" came the voice from the door whom Alice automatically recognized as her Therapist.

"Yes, I'm here doctor; however you seemed to have forgotten to unlock the door"

There was some silence for a moment and then Alice heard the noise of a key being slid into the door. A moment later Alice stood staring at her therapist who was wearing a different shirt then he had been before. His hair was messy and she immediately noticed the crusted blood on his knuckles.

The silence went on endlessly as the two stared at each other. Alice felt uncomfortable under Bumby's gaze as it seemed to be burning into her soul. It was a different look then he had ever given her, and made her feel hot as if under the sun.

Bumby took a step forward and suddenly Alice felt very hostile. She no longer felt safe with him in the room. She wanted him to leave.

It was still silent as Bumby took another step forward. Alice took a step back. This happened a couple times till Alice's legs hit the edge of her bed. She sat down slowly never breaking her eye contact with her therapist. Bumby no longer advanced. He merely glanced up at her window.

"You're going to keep it locked right?" he asked after some time.

"Um, Yes" Alice said slowly.

"Jack Splatter won't be back again, but let me know right away if he does okay?" Bumby said slightly overprotectively.

"Alright" Alice said letting out a sigh of relief, she didn't know how worried she had been till just then. It felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Alice was alone in her room again. It was morning. The sun was starting to arise. Alice got up off of her bed. The night before her therapist was acting quite strange. He just stood there and stared at her with this intensity and heat that burnt her.

Alice walked out of her room and into the hallway. Down the stairs, and out the front door. Before Alice even knew it she was outside and walking to the mangles mermaids. Even though she was experienced she still didn't exactly know how to deal with a fire. The mermaid was almost fully burnt down; it wouldn't be up and running soon, piles of rubble and wood were swept up in the square of the estate. The sign of the mangled mermaid was almost perfectly intact and lay on the pile as if a flag of a burnt down ship. People selling their backsides were still standing in front of the burned down atrocity. Looks like things never really change. Alice wandered the streets a bit more. Past Pris Witless's house, she was feeding her birds like usual. It was true that Alice hadn't seen her since her first fall into wonderland but she quickly avoided any conversation starter with those horrible old alcoholic women.

Alice circled back round to make her way back to hound stitched home, finally noticing the weather. It was cold and she had forgotten her coat at the home. Alice sped her walking. The skies were getting brighter and she didn't want to be in trouble with Doctor Bumby about going out without telling him. She had an early appointment with him and needed to make her way back. Alice walked past alleyways, noticing people dotted around. This was nothing new, the homeless slept there, but when walking past the alleyway closest to the home she noticed a man getting up. Alice kept walking, and in fact sped up. The man sped up his speed as well. He stepped out into the light and Alice recognized him right away.

"Jack Splatter" she whispered starting a backwards trot never letting her eyes leave his silhouette. Splatter was covered in bloodstains on his white shirt. She noticed he wasn't wearing his usual jacket, Alice remembered she had hid it in her closet to not provoke Bumby more. Jack Splatter's face had various cuts and bruises on his lip and chin, his hair was a mess of which she had never seen before. Bits and pieces of his hair were clotted together from dried blood.

The only thing that wasn't different was his egotistical smile when he saw Alice. He knew she was afraid of him, but he also knew she was the key to pissing of the therapist. After he healed his many cuts and bruises he would take what Bumby won. Jack knew that he could hold his own with the doctor that only caught him off guard at that time. He could easily climb back into her room and take what he now also claimed as his. Plus he was getting cold without his jacket.

Alice was running now and quickly turned and ran into the home. Jack wasn't following her but she heard his load teasing laughter as if he was the cat and she was the mouse. Cornered in her mouse hole and the cat were waiting outside. Alice was out of breath once she made it to the home. She checked the clock above the door that led into the kitchen. 06:15, she still had some time to catch her breath before her appointment. She strolled up to her room and sat down on her bed. A pain throbbed in her gut as she thought of Jack Splatter outside. She didn't even think of the issues she had inside.

Alice got back off of her bed and opened her practically empty closet. A few dresses she had gotten from Pris and Bumby and a couple of other people who took sympathy on her condition. Next to her dresses scrunched up in a hurry in the corner was the fur edged coat that Jack Splatter was famous for. He had left it in her room when he ran at the sound of Bumby coming. Next time Alice probably wouldn't be so lucky. She held the coat up, it was very large and the sleeves were way longer than her own arms. It smelled musky like him, which she remembered when he held his hand over her mouth. The smell made Alice's stomach turn and standing still was all she could do to not vomit from the idea of the vile disgusting man.

Alice was about the hide the coat again in the back her closet. Not noticing the time. She was late for her appointment and Bumby had come to search for her. He walked into her room to the image of Alice smelling what he recognized as Jack Splatter's coat.

Bumby misinterpreted the scene, jumping to conclusions. Alice didn't smell the coat. Jack Splatter disgusted her, but a man who thought he had lost what he wanted wouldn't of listened to reason.

Alice looked up and saw Bumby. Her face conveyed an image of horror and shock, she knew he would misinterpret the scene, but how was she going to explain it wasn't of the sort?

"Doct…" Alice started, but stopped as she noticed Bumby's clouded face dressed in rage.

Before another moment passed Bumby had stepped forward and backhanded Alice to the floor.

Alice fell to her knees and looked at her Therapist in horror. His face was still clouded and his hand started bleeding. The earlier scabs that had formed from beating Jack Splatter had come off from the force behind his hit. Slowly blood started dripping onto Alice's floor, the tension so thick it could be cut with a knife.

A second later Bumby was also on his knees and pushing Alice against her closet. Her eyes widened. The smell of the iron filled her nose as his bloodied hand held her face still.

"Come now, Alice" Bumby said slowly in her ear.

Alice stayed silent and just stared; her face was in a whirlwind of pain. It was all she could do to stop the tears from escaping. Bumby's face got closer to her own. Alice squeezed her eyes shut frozen on the spot. She had never been hit before, and definitely never so hard before. Alice could feel Bumby's breath on her cold face. It was warm and fast. Alice kept her eyes squeezed shut. Her body was in turmoil. She wanted to fight back but she couldn't. Her body wasn't responding to her. Alice could feel that Bumby was only a hair breath away. Alice squeezed her eyes tighter, afraid of what was going to happen but she knew full well what it was. Alice felt a hot wet lick on her chapped lips. It was quick and short and sent shivers down her spine. Her body angered her. She was meant to be repulsed with these actions but her body couldn't lie.

A second later Bumby and Alice were connected. Bumby started the kiss slowly. Slowly pushing deeper into it while holding Alice still. Bumby then pushed Alice's lips apart, pushing his tongue through and exploring her mouth. Alice at first tried to shrink into her cabinet. Alice couldn't get away. Bumby pushed into her, Alice tried pushing back but couldn't. Without her own consent her tongue started exploring Bumby's mouth and then his tongue. Bumby saw this as an invitation and their kiss got deeper.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Bumby got rougher, Alice squeezed her eyes shut but tears continued to roll down.

'_I don't want this' she_ kept chanting over and over in her head, but Bumby never heard and apparently neither did her body.

Bumby pushed deeper into the kiss his hands caressing till now only her face. The closet handle was starting to dig into Alice's head but her body still wouldn't listen to her. Her eyes were streaming from not only the humiliation but from the pain. From the door handle but also her cheek, since the shock finally wore off.

Alice bit her cheek to stop from sobbing. Without her noticing Bumby had made his way to holding her arms tightly. A little too tightly however.

Bumby crept closer putting more force into the kiss once more, making Alice wince as he pushed the door handle deeper into her head. His slimy tongue made its way around her whole mouth and into any crevice he could find, but Bumby wanted more. Bumby released one on Alice's arms and yanked at the collar of her shirt, ripping it to the shoulder revealing her pale skin and plain black bra strap.

Alice squeezed her eyes tighter the tears running more quickly now than before, there was pain everywhere. Her head, arm, shoulder and her soul. Her soul was the worst. She had been stripped of her pride and he had bruised her soul. This wasn't the type of wonderland she wanted to be in.

Bumby continued to rip her shirt, revealing her right breast tucked away in her plain black bra. They were sizable though Bumby, but not as large as her sister's. Bumby never broke the kiss, he was speeding up but suddenly he felt hard sharp teeth sink into his lips, constantly putting more pressure.

Bumby pulled away almost immediately before the girl bit through his bottom lip, and punching Alice to the floor. The punch was harder than the back handed slap of earlier.

Alice just lay there still, silently sobbing.

"Silly, Psychotic bitch" Bumby yelled at the unmoving Alice.

Drops of blood hit the floor from where Alice bit Bumby and it slowly started to sting. Bumby was in a rage that she would have the nerve to bite him. She was lucky he decided to show his affections for her. Alice just lay there still, her bare pale shoulder shaking slightly with her silent sobs. Bumby wiped the blood off of the side of his mouth and stared at Alice. He wasn't as patient as he had hoped. His temper had gotten the better of him. He would of broken Alice and she wouldn't have been so defiant, but that would be boring anyway. He had jumped to conclusions about Jack Splatter. He wasn't used to being patient, Elizabeth was proof of that. A little bit of a fight wouldn't bother him anyway, he was stronger than her. He just had to make sure not to kill her when he got to rough. He was going to get rough. Alice needed to be taught that she shouldn't fight back.

Bumby pulled a tissue out of his pocket and wiped the bit of blood at the edge of his mouth, but also his knuckles which reopened once again with that punch.

"Let's move your appointment to later this evening like usual" Bumby said quietly and moved out the room, closing the door behind him.

Alice pulled her knees up to her stomach and cradled herself on the floor. She lay there sobbing for what may have been hours. However this wasn't the worst of what was to come. She knew that, but no one would believe her anyway. They did all think she was a silly, psychotic bitch like her therapist said.

Alice awoke after what felt like a couple of minutes. She was lying in her bed, tucked in. Everything hurt. The back of her head was throbbing but so was her cheek which got hit twice. Her wrist's hurt from the immense squeezing. Tears ran down Alice's cheeks once more when she remembered she couldn't do anything. Her body was…Frozen. Some part of her, she could feel, wanted it. Wanted Bumby to do those things. She wanted to destroy that part. Alice was ashamed to even admit it. Her body had been untouched for years. She wanted to keep it that way, but Bumby wasn't going to let her.

Alice slowly sat up in her bed cringing at her pains. Next to her on the night stand was a glass of water and a few white pills. Alice recognized them as pain killers, so she took them but she was still wary of what they would do. With a big gulp of water Alice got up, slowly being as gentle with herself as possible and inspected the damage in the mirror she had gotten from Bumby when she first came to the house. He had always been there for her she thought to herself,_ so maybe it wouldn't be so bad?_ The thought was quickly wiped from her mind and she yelled at herself for even thinking of it at all. She was here to find the truth or forget her memories, whichever came first. In the mirror Alice looked at herself in horror. It was that bad but worse than she expected.

She saw her pale white skin and dark green eyes, but she also saw lumps of purple near her lips and cheekbones. This purple stood out so much on her pale skin that it shocked her. Her lips were even more chapped then before; little cuts formed from the cold were slightly open and sensitive. Alice lifted her hand to her bruise that stretched from her cheekbones down to her chin. The lightest of touches sent her nerve endings flying; the tender flesh hadn't even been able to recover at all. Alice then looked down at her wrists and saw two purple bracelet shaped bruises from Bumby's hands. Besides her face and wrists there was no other physical damage that she could see, Alice later felt for the bruise on the back of her head and felt an indent, it was also very tender but there wasn't anything she could do.

Alice sat back down on her bed. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. She couldn't leave. There was nowhere for her to go. She couldn't report him, no one would believe her. She couldn't fight him, he was too strong. It was a dead end. Alice looked down at her hands and realized her dress was in tatters. She got up slowly again and went into her closet. There wasn't much choice of course; each dress was pretty much the same. Different colours perhaps. She pulled out one with a long sleeved t-shirt. One less thing to explain to the other children and people who visit, the bruise on her face however, had no way of hiding. Best thing she could do if walk with her hair in front of her face.

Alice undressed slowly to be careful for any other bruises she didn't know about. Indeed there was a large one on her side under her left arm stretching down onto her hip. She must have gotten it when she felt onto her side when Bumby punched her. She wouldn't have felt it because of the shock and excruciating pain from the punch. Alice pulled on her new dress relieved to be covering most of herself again. She stood in front of the mirror once more, shocked again at the horrible purple blemish that seemed to be growing. She grabbed her brush and ran it through her tangled hair and attempted to pull as much as she could forward but to no avail. The bruise was as clear as night and was very obvious on her light skin. She would just say she fell; the other children weren't that smart anyway.

Alice turned again towards her bed, unsure of what to do. She didn't want to leave her room. It was too early for her appointment, which she knew she couldn't miss or else Bumby would come looking for her. Alice spotted Jack Splatter's coat tucked half under her bed. She snatched it up quickly and threw it with all her might at the window, a horrible angry screech erupting through her body. The window was closed however; all that was heard was a low thunk.

Alice stomped about her room angrily, finally letting out her emotions from before. She spotted her drawings that Bumby made her do.

_They are so ugly!_

Thought Alice remember what a good artist she used to be before she came to this blasted home. She bounced up onto the bed and ripped all the drawings off the wall, and ripping each to shreds in a moment of pure fury with Angus Bumby and herself. She screeched and kicked but was left alone to her anger. Eventually she sat down on her bed out of breath surrounded by shreds of paper each a ticket to her forgetting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Alice sat on her bed alone for a long time, checking the clock every so often for the time. Soon she would need to go see Bumby again. She didn't know what was going to happen. All she was sure of was that she couldn't take another hit to the face. It was too tender right now. Alice gingerly ran her fingers across the bruise but winced at the pain. Even that she couldn't handle yet. Alice wanted nothing more but to leave. Bumby had done something unspeakable to her, and even though she had nowhere to go, she could find something,

_But…_ Alice though somberly

_Bumby isn't the only cat chasing me. _

In and out she was in danger. Jack Splatter was out and waiting. Bumby was in and waiting.

Alice let out an incredibly deep sigh and looked at her clock. It was about time for her afternoon meeting with Bumby. She got up slowly and looked in the mirror once more. The purple blemish was starting to become a sickly yellow, Alice couldn't handle the sight.

Alice walked out of her room and towards Bumby's office. She could always skip but she knew that wouldn't end well. She didn't have enough time to get away from the Home either before Bumby would come looking for her. She stood in front of his door for a couple of minutes, steadying her breathing. She suddenly felt very hot and her stomach was in knots. While standing there the door opened suddenly, and Alice was face to face with Bumby. No words were exchanged, Bumby just ushered her into the room.

Alice walked in slowly and cautiously painfully aware of this man's chocking presence. She sat down slowly onto her usual couch never taking her eyes off of Bumby. When Bumby noticed this her merely chuckled and took his usual spot by his desk. It was quiet for some time and Alice watched as Bumby pulled out a white tube from his desk drawer that she couldn't recognize. It continued to stay quiet as Bumby got up again and walked towards Alice. Her stomach did a twist and her forehead started to get damp. Bumby sat down next to Alice and squeezed something from the tube onto his fingers. With his other hand he gently grabbed hold of Alice's chin pulled her closer. Alice struggled but he kept his grip firm. Bumby inspected Alice's face for a few seconds then very gently rubbed the salve from the tube onto her bruise. The touch sent her nerves crazy however Bumby was being very gentle as he rubbed the cold salve onto her face.

Alice's eyes widened at this gentle treatment that was coming from the cause of the issue. She cleared her throat but stayed very still as Bumby was rubbing the salve into her cheek. Bumby grabbed the white tube again and put some more on his fingers, he grabbed Alice's right wrist gently and started to rub the salve into the bruises around her wrist. Once done with the right, he started with the left. Alice just sat there stunned. Bumby was so gentle with her. To Alice's surprise her face and wrists were starting to feel better.

Once Bumby was done, he leant forward and placed a gentle peck onto Alice's lips. Alice sat there stunned. Bumby then moved away and walked back to his usual seat and pulled out her file that he kept throughout their sessions.

"So, Alice how have your dreams been progressing?" Bumby asked breaking the silence.

Alice sat there quietly; stunned as Bumby continued looking through the papers as if nothing had happened. Her stomach twanged with a sort of pain, doubting herself if anything had actually happened.

The session went on like usual and Bumby listened to all her stories of Wonderland. Slowly throughout the session she was feeling more comfortable again with him and spoke of her broken memories and even her issue with entering Wonderland again which seemed impossible.

At the end of the session things went on like normal and Alice left with a promise of another session. Alice left stunned. So much had happened that morning yet Bumby never said a word about it.

Alice walked back to her room. The mess she had left earlier with the ripped up pictures was gone; she stood in the middle of room. Jack Splatters coat wasn't missing; it was folded up neatly on her bed. The sight disgusted her. Alice walked by and noticed her reflection in the mirror. The blemish had gotten very yellow indeed but looked like it was improving. The broken skin was healing rapidly from Bumby's salve. Hopefully it would be gone soon. Alice noticed it was starting to get dark and that she hadn't properly eaten since the day before. She got up slowly to check on when food was going to be served. She walked out of her room and downstairs into the kitchen. The other children were already crowded and Alice stood in the back. When it got to her turn, she grabbed a plate and was allotted food.

"Alice! What happened to your face?" The cook said while gasping

Alice didn't know what to say. She wanted to make something up. She was about to say was actually happened. It wouldn't hurt and with luck the cook would tell the police.

"She fell over in my Office" Bumby's voice said from behind Alice.

He had pressed up against her back and she could feel the heat through his clothes. Bumby reached around Alice, pushing into her and towering over her as he grabbed his own food. He then left her there stunned and went to go eat. Alice slowly made her way to the living room where everyone else was seated and ate her food in silence. She didn't really taste it. Her mind was elsewhere. Bumby sat in his respective seat across the table from Alice. He was watching her. Alice could tell. She looked up once and noticed him but refused to look up again. His hair wasn't the usual tucked away look. It was shaggy and it made him a lot younger… _and more attractive._

_NO! He isn't attractive! _Alice yelled at herself in her head.

When she was done she got up and cleaned her plate. She then headed back to her room to sit around and do nothing.

Once she entered her room she felt hot and out of breath. She couldn't get Bumby out of her head. Whether they were bad or good thoughts all she could think about was him. She was confused because he had been such a monster that morning, but so gentle afterwards. Alice opened her window and let the breeze roll over her. She then lay down on her bed trying to keep her mind clear. She was unsure of when she dozed off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Alice woke up to a presence in her room. She shot up out of her bed realizing she had left her window open. The presence wasn't Jack Splatter she noticed. She looked up very groggy and saw Bumby by her window locking it. Bumby turned and noticed Alice slightly awake. He walked up to her and tucked her into her bed. Then left her room. Alice was very confused at what had just happened but let sleep take over her once more.

Jack Splatter was outside the window once more, but he noticed it was closed.

"Well guess we have to do it another way," Jack whispered to himself pulling his hands to his face and blowing hot air onto them. He really needed his coat back.

Jack Splatter walked around the house and to the front door. It was late probably about four in the morning. He walked to the door and pulled out a pin and picked the lock of the door. Going through the window was a lot more fun but this would have to do. He strolled through the large manor. Several doors had numbers on the outsider telling him the children inhabited them. Jack Splatter walked up the stairs and down the hall. He came to a door without a number. It was a plain brown room which wouldn't of told him anything however there were only two doors in the whole house without a number. Alice's and Bumby's. Jack knew this was Alice's room because it was the closest to the stairs, which he saw the last time he was in the house. Jack opened the door and shrank into the dark room closing the door behind him.

Alice was sleeping soundly in her bed. Jack turned the light on and watched her for a few moments. Her face was bruised and her lips had cuts. Jack knew in an instant that Bumby was the cause and a small chuckle erupted in his throat. It was a fact that they hadn't slept together because otherwise she wouldn't be sleeping at all right now. Jack crossed the room in an instant and was above her yet she still slept soundly not knowing a thing. Jack sat down on the bed next to her. He brushed away some hair from her bruise and chuckled a bit more knowing how desperate Bumby must of gotten. He noticed his jacket on the floor and pulled it onto the bed next to him so not to forget it just in case. He lent over to the window and opened it so he had an escape route in case she screamed. He wanted to make her bruises worse. Jack slowly to avoid waking the girl pulled her bed sheet off. Her thighs were immediately exposed and Jack knew where he wanted to place his bruises. It was the whitest part of her body and Jack knew this would be the place that would piss off Bumby the most. Jack pulled off his belt and tied Alice's Wrists together tightly and then tied her to the end of the bed. He then pulled off his tie and tied it around her mouth waking her in the process. Alice jolted in alarm but didn't move anywhere due to being tied to the bed. Jack Chuckled deep in his throat.

"Hello Alice" He said in a low rumble close to Alice's ear.

Jack sat watching Alice, and slowly unbuttoned his shirt exposing a well-toned body that was the key to beating up the bodyguard of the Mangled Mermaid. Alice squirmed again as Jack started pushing up the skirt of her dress exposing her bright white thighs. Jack watched Alice as he lowered his head towards her thighs giving her a teasing wink. Alice felt hot and scared but couldn't scream for anyone. The tie was blocking her tongue and she was concentrating on not drowning in her saliva. Jack took one more glance at Alice's fear covered face and held her down before she bucked him off and alerted the household. He then lowered his lips to her inner thigh his warm lips making Alice stiffen and unable to move. He opened his lips around her white skin and sucked hard. It hurt in an instant and Alice tried to buck him off again but he was too strong. The pain kept getting more as Jack sucked harder trying to break the blood vessels in her leg. He pulled away after a while admiring his handy work as a dark red blemish was starting to form on her white skin. He moved up slightly and got to work on another 'Love bite' this time he was biting, Alice bucking harder causing the bite to be more rough each time till she stopped trying to buck him off. To keep the pattern Jack went even higher up her thigh, creating yet another 'love bite'. After three dark red and very large blemishes were left, Jack got up and towered over Alice staring into her fear filled eyes with a smirk. He reached around her and undid the bow from her apron. He pulled up her skirt even higher and slid his cold hand up her body, inching from her belly button higher each time. Alice was begging him with her eyes to stop but his advances only got quicker.

He advanced till her ribs and lingered there for a second. Alice stopped breathing to not push him more forward than she already was. Jack noticed the change and started advancing higher, till eventually he was cupping her right breast. Alice bucked as his cold hand gave her breast a small squeeze, making Jack smile. Alice struggled against the belt, cutting into her wrists yet she continued to squirm but to no avail.

To Alice's disgust her nipple hardened under his cold hand making his chuckle once more. He pulled her dress up to expose her topless body and smiled as he lowered his face to her breasts.

Alice squirmed slightly again but he didn't stop. He gave her already hard nipple a rough lick then lowered his lips right next to her nipple to give her another 'love bite'. He was gentle as first, Alice bucking and his touch. He slowly got rougher whilst sucking forcing low deep moans to erupt through Alice's body against her will. Jack looked up with a smirk covering her other breast with his left hand.

Alice felt disgusted with her moans. Jack was making her feel hot under the collar as he was playing with her body. Alice wanted to scream but the tie was gagging her. She squirmed but the belt cut into her wrists. Tears started to form in her eyes as she was yelling at herself for being so weak. She hated this, she hated him. His vile and disgusting body pressed up against her made her stomach turn sour and form horrible twisted knots.

Jack ran his hands up and down Alice's body each time getting closer to her inner thighs. Alice tried to buck him off again but he was too strong for her. He then hooked his fingers onto her under garments and started to slide them down, to which Alice let out a shrill scream to alert the household to the intruder. From the scream Alice started to choke on her own saliva because of the tie, which was precisely, the reason she hadn't screamed before.

Jack leaped off of the bed grabbing his shirt and coat, he then leapt out of the window leaving a half naked Alice on the bed who only just got control of her saliva and breathing.

Moments later a half naked Bumby with dripping wet hair and very loose grey trousers came running into her room. He stepped back in surprise as he saw the crying tied up Alice. He immediately noticed the blemishes on her thighs, the spot that attracted him the most, and the blemishes above her nipple. Anger filled him as he set to untying Alice and taking the tie out of her mouth.

Alice felt only shame as he untied her. She felt like these two men had stripped her dignity from her. Right now she preferred Bumby.

Alice got up and pulled down her dress hiding her body from Bumby who couldn't help but stare. A huge blush taking over Alice's face.

Bumby cleared his throat. "Are you alright?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

Bumby cursed the fact that he was in the shower and didn't hear any commotion. He was a little busy stroking his own member to thoughts of doing the things Jack did to Alice. When he came in he practically saw her completely naked besides the fact she had her undergarments have on, only exposing her hips. He had blemished her. Which angered him to the point where he had to stay still for moments on end just to calm himself down.

Alice nodded to his question. She was alright, to say the least. He hadn't fully defiled her yet.

"I think it's safe to say…" Bumby started as Alice looked at him inquisitively. "That you aren't safe in your own room anymore" he then finished. Alice started shaking her head with a no, guessing where this was going.

"You should stay in my room with me" Bumby finished hiding a small smile that this situation brought about.

Alice shook her head quickly until Bumby grabbed her by her chin. "He will come back," He said slowly. "And next time you won't be able to get out of it" Bumby then said. Alice's eyes widened at the idea of Jack taking her dignity by taking her virginity.

Alice knew, if she stayed in her room or left the house Jack would find her. Even if she snuck onto a boat. She knew his reputation, he was resourceful. On the other hand if she stayed with Bumby, he would be the one to take her virginity. She had to choose.

Alice's thoughts returned to the fact that he had been helping her for a long time, and helped her to return sane again. It wasn't just that because the other day he was so gentle with her.

Slowly without saying anything Alice nodded and started to get up slowly. Bumby let out an evil smirk knowing he had won. Jack Splatter's intention was probably never to help him, Alice knew what was going to happen meaning she had silently agreed to let Bumby devour her and make her his.

But he would do it slowly, so she couldn't ever be without him. Of course he knew still that she would still fight him but her fear of being raped by Jack Splatter was bigger then her fear of Bumby because he always came across as the man who was helping her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

Bumby had taken Alice to his room. It was very big, about twice the size of her own room and had a bathroom as well with a shower. Bumby pointed towards the shower and ushered her into the bathroom whilst giving her a towel.

He cleared his throat then proceeded to explain "Clean yourself off of your… grime"

Alice nodded and turned towards the bathroom. Closing and locking the door behind her. She didn't fully trust Bumby to not do anything.

Bumby however wasn't planning to do anything, for one Alice would fight back to much but also need wanted those marks that the bastard left on her to fade first. He would get him back for being cocky enough to even try anything. However Jack Splatter did end up helping get Alice into his bed, Bumby thought with a smile. Soon he would ravage her. The thought of Alice's white pure body pressed against his not so pure body made his blood take up another part of his body. Bumby quickly averted his thoughts elsewhere. He needed to be patient.

Alice was in the shower. The hot water was calming her and Alice was slowly starting to relax. She looked at herself. The so called 'Love bites' were beacons on her skin and stood out clearly. She looked down at her inner thigh. The three blemishes were too close for comfort but easily hidden along with the ones on her breasts. Alice washed herself distracting her thoughts. It was rare to be able to shower indoors but Bumby had this indoor shower. None of the other kids including her were allowed to use it; in fact she never knew Bumby had a shower.

Once done Alice stepped out and wrapped herself in a white cottony sheet to dry herself. Alice soon realized she had not brought her night gown meaning she would have to put her defiled clothes back on which was something she didn't want to do. A swift knock on the door brought Alice back to reality.

"Alice, I went and got your night gown from your room" Bumby's deep voice travelled through the door.

Alice unlocked the door and quickly pulled in her long white night gown and extra undergarments that Bumby had gone and fetched. She dried her hair as much as she could and vacated the bathroom.

In the room were now two beds across the room from each other. Bumby was lying on the bigger bed reading some form of book. Alice suddenly noticed that he was shirtless and completely differently dressed from during the days. His chest was also well sculpted like Jack's but less revolting. Alice padded towards the bed she thought was hers and got under the covers quickly to avoid the warmth from escaping. Alice without even realizing turned and watched Bumby whilst he was reading. He seemed to be concentrating and every once in a while he would chuckle at some sort of joke she probably wouldn't understand. Eventually Alice dozed off without realizing it.

When she woke up she was alone in the room, the blinds were up and the room was brightly lit. Unlike her room which never seemed to face the sun. Next to her she noticed that the closet had been left open. With some of her dresses already hanging and a couple she had never seen before. Alice slowly started to get up; realizing the sounds around her after the grogginess had left her. She heard shuffling from the bathroom and realized Bumby was getting dressed. Not long after the door opened and Bumby walked out wearing his usual attire. However he had not yet brushed his hair. Alice looked at his shaggy hair and a small blush appeared on her face.

"Ah, you're awake" Bumby said while tightening his tie when he noticed Alice sitting up in her bed.

Her large nightgown fell tight in all the right places and Bumby had issues keeping his eyes off of the innocent girl. It wasn't time yet.

"Today, rather than wearing one of your usual dresses I would like you to wear this please"

Bumby pulled out a long gown with a black corset to go over it. He wanted to see her in something elegant for once but also because this way the blemishes on her thigh and breasts would not be shown to him again before his revenge. Alice looked taken aback at first but afterwards complied and took the gown into the bathroom with her.

She pulled off her night gown and pulled the gown over her head. It was long and very elegant. A dark Lila color which covered everything including her bruises on her wrist. She attempted to put on the corset however she had never done that before and failed miserably. After a while of struggling Alice popped her head out of the door and noticed Bumby was still there.

"Umm, Can you help me?" Alice asked.

She was still very confused to why she even agreed to wear the gown in the first place, but she had never even seen anything this nice. It was like the dresses her sister wore. She wanted to try.

"Come here then" Bumby said relieved to see her wearing the Lila gown. It looked good and was her perfect height.

Alice walked out holding the corset; she handed it to Bumby then turned around. Bumby pushed himself up against Alice. His hot breath on her neck as he wrapped the corset around Alice's torso. Alice was aware of how close his was to her but didn't feel disgusted. Bumby started to tighten her corset, while breathing warm air into Alice's ear. A sort of foreplay for Alice so that she will be asking for it.

Once done Alice looked into the mirror in his room and saw almost a completely different person.

"Thank you…" Alice started about to say doctor. "Angus…" She ended with. Bumby looked at her in surprise with hearing his first name, but then he smiled knowing he was slowing winning but even know he would of loved to rip her gown off right now and devour her, he had something to do beforehand.

"Alice, you may skip today's session. I would like you to pick up something from the high street chemist for me" Alice froze up instantly with the idea of going outside on her own.

"Don't worry, he won't do anything during the day" Bumby finished pulling her close and kissing her forehead.

Alice took the note he had for the chemist and started walking towards the manor door. It was cold outside but Alice made her way to the high street chemist with purpose. She was mentally praying not to run into that creep.

Everyone was looking at Alice. She felt proud and continued to walk through the stares. Some were uncomfortable some weren't.

One uncomfortable stare came from Jack Splatter in the shadows.

He saw Alice walking strong and proud in a lovely gown. Her blemishes were all covered. Except for the one on her face however it was very faded. Jack stayed in the shadows. He knew this was a challenge from Bumby. Showing that he had helped him thus Alice was wearing a dress given by him.

This was a direct declaration of war.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Normally Jack would not pick up on these hints however when one expects it. Then the hints are obvious. Jack wasn't going to back down; he didn't think he had anything to fear. When it came to brute strength then Jack would win hands down. The problem was Bumby knew that as well meaning he would find another way around the issue, however Jack Splatter was too hot headed to think rationally.

Bumby went about his business. He did the things that needed to be done but he also planned his revenge whenever he had a moment to spare. He went about his therapy sessions with the children but it all became very dull. He was so used to the raving and ranting of Alice's therapy sessions that the normal therapy sessions with the children of the home because tedious and frankly pointless. The Mangled Mermaid had burned down; He couldn't really turn the children over to Jack as prostitutes anymore. It was a pity really. The children would probably never fit in normal society. He could probably send them to another orphanage that wasn't in Oxford, Bumby mused.

Bumby reverted his plans back to his revenge and made a few phone calls to some of his contacts. Jack wouldn't get away with this easy. Bumby had some plans for him. His little pet might be more inclined towards his bed as well knowing that her 'monster' is out of the way.

Later that day Alice returned with the pills Bumby had asked for from the high street chemist.

"Here you go, Doctor" Alice said. Bumby immediately picked up on the change of his name back to doctor.

"Alice, Please. Call me Angus" He pleaded, he didn't want to revert back to that relationship. Alice needed to be comfortable with him.

"Oh yes, sorry! Angus…" Alice said letting his name slip off of her tongue. Using his first name felt so personal to her. It changed their relationship right away and suddenly Alice saw Bumby slightly different. Bumby watched Alice throughout the whole process admiring how nice she looked in that dress. To be honest that dress was bought years before for Elizabeth but seeing Alice in it made him realize the elegance suited her more. Elizabeth was a slut who never would have worn it and she always teased him. If she hadn't lead him on and then tried to run to run off with another man then she would still be alive and on his arm. Watching Alice, Bumby realized that this way he could have Alice on his arm. Her beauty actually surpassed Elizabeth once she tried. This thought made Bumby smile and he couldn't wait to taste her sexual beauty.

"I won't be here tonight" Bumby said breaking the silence.

"You won't…?" Alice said while slightly panicking at the idea of being alone with Jack Splatter still out there

"You'll be fine, Jack won't find you in my room" Bumby said,

_Not to mention he won't be able to even get to the manor anymore, _Bumby finished in his head pulling Alice close and kissing her forehead.

Alice had gotten kissed so frequently on the forehead by Bumby that it stopped surprising her, and actually calmed her down after one. This was a completely different man then the man who was in her therapy sessions and the man who had punched her. This man was so gentle with her that she was starting to get very confused indeed on what to do.

Bumby started towards the door and Alice watched him go with a somber expression. Even with his reassurances, Alice was still worried Jack would find her.

Bumby was outside; he took his coat and continued down the path towards his intended meeting spot with some of his contacts. He had decided Jack was going to die. That was no question, for what he had done to Alice, but a simple murder won't fix things Bumby thought. He might as well kill two birds with one stone. Besides all that, if it was a fair fight Bumby knew he would lose thus he called in some trusted help.

Alice's ravings about the fire were getting too accurate and soon Bumby would lose any chance to get her willingly, thus a scapegoat is needed. Jack was that goat. He was no longer a cat but a mere herbivore who was going to be herded into a trap. With this, Alice would be perceived as sane and Bumby would be her hero and be willingly on his arm. 

Bumby stood outside by the dock waiting for the people he was there to meet. It was dark and cold. Perfect for the mood Bumby was in. Jack Splatter was going to pay for what he did.

Two large men stepped into the light where Bumby was standing, both relatives of that bodyguard Jack Splatter had killed, perfect helpers for the job.

If Bumby did his research correct then Jack Splatter would be by the Mangled Mermaid right now. He burnt that down before so it wasn't unbelievable that he would burn other places as well.

Bumby nodded at the men and they set about their business without saying a word. The two men left together to the Mangled Mermaid as Bumby went in the opposite way to ready things in an alley way where Jack would be brought.

Bumby set aside his tools that he brought in a bag. He wasn't going to make this pleasant and waited in the dark. The men would grab Jack off guard and knock him out, this way he wouldn't be able to fight back. Bumby wasn't going to play fair since Jack didn't

After a little while an unconscious Jack was dragged into the alley where Bumby was waiting. He proceeded to taking off his coat and getting ready to wake him up, after he got tied up of course.

Bumby knelt down in front of Jack and slapped him a couple of times to wake him up.

"Hello Splatter" He said in a low voice

Jack glared at Bumby realizing he was caught. He struggled against his ropes however he realized that it wasn't the best choice to make. Besides ropes Bumby had the men tie him with barbed wire. He wasn't going to leave any chance. Jack was a strong fighter he knew that, he was rash as well and would most definitely get away. If it hadn't been a surprise as well as two against one then Jack probably would have gotten away.

"You two may go now" Bumby said in an authoritive voice. The two men scampered away like Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum from Alice's wonderland.

Bumby before saying anything more clenched his fist and punched Jack square on the jaw. Letting his anger sink in for a moment. Bumby grabbed a knife off of the floor and slowly span it around in front of Jack's face.

"Now let's not dawdle too long. Alice is waiting for me" Bumby said with a smile.

"You know I actually should thank you, because of you, Alice is staying in my room and is slowly, silently agreeing to let me devour her"

Jack stayed quiet; there really wasn't must for him to say.

"Now, this is how this is going to work. I will prove you started the fire at the Mangled Mermaid. Then well I will prove that you started the fire at the Liddell house. With Alice thinking it's you. I'll get a clear shot to getting her in my bed, there will be nothing stopping her"

Bumby grabbed Jacks face and carved a long line into it from his temple to his chin. Jack winced in pain but refused to scream or let any emotion of pain out. He kicked with his legs but Bumby dodged it quickly. He was disappointed that Jack didn't show him how much it hurt thus he pulled out a lighter.

"Burn marks on the hands are usually good evidence." Bumby retorted as he chuckled.

Jack was still looking at Bumby as if this was no big deal which pissed him off more resorting to a kick in the face, breaking Jack's nose in the process.

Bumby lit an old newspaper, with the news of the Liddell family house burning down and threw it onto Jack's lacks where his hands lay folded. From his pocket he pulled out Elizabeth's room key and stuck it in his pocket. A small price to pay for a willing Liddell. The newspaper continued to burn and eventually Jack's coat caught fire. Jack winced as it burned his hands but showed no further emotion like before. It was really starting to bug Bumby to no end. He knelt down by Jack's face again, and pulled out his knife.

"How do I make you scream hmm?" Bumby mused with a smile.

He grabbed Jack's face and without warning and trusted the small pocket knife into his eye. As Bumby wanted Jack let out a yell from the shock and instant pain of getting his eye gouged by a knife. Jack struggled against his ropes causing the fire to spread from his coat to the ropes and his shirt. Blood poured out onto Bumby's hands as he continued to push the knife into Jack's eye. He stopped after a little while otherwise he would kill Jack too soon.

By this point the ropes burnt away but Jack was in too much pain to try to escape, the fire already was burning his clothes underneath his coat plus there was also the barbed wire. Bumby pulled out a little bottle filled with a liquid. He poured a few drops into the fire and a few around his body. The fire got more rapid and spread quicker. Bumby knelt down for the last time and pulled out his knife from Jack's eye.

"I hope this is a lesson for you" Bumby said. He started to chuckle

"At least this way you cannot make another mistake" He added.

Jack was no longer moving. However he was still alive. Bumby chuckled. He had planned more for Jack however he got impatient and it went a lot faster than he had hoped. Jack's breathing was slowing down and Bumby knew he was slowly dying. If he was compassionate he would put him out of his misery, but alas Bumby wasn't compassionate, and didn't have any empathy. He spun the knife around in his hand and punched Jack hard one last time. Jack sank to the floor unmoving. He was too far away to even feel the pain anymore but Bumby felt better. He had gotten what he deserved for what he did to his poor Alice.

Bumby took out a handkerchief and cleaned his knife, sliding it back into his pocket. He watched for a while as Jack was burning. He wasn't sure but he was most likely dead by now. Tomorrow's papers would say he was a pyromaniac and got into a gang fight. They would print that they found new evidence about the Liddell house and the Mangled Mermaid and that he would be blamed for both. Bumby had a lot of influence in Oxford.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Bumby got back late, leaving the Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum look a likes to clean up the mess. He slipped his hands into his pockets to keep them warm fully expecting to feel the cold steel of Elizabeth's room key, but then he remembered slipping it into Jack Splatter's pocket. He rounded the corner and was now standing by the gate of his manor. He contemplated whether to wash outside quickly or risk getting caught by Alice. He decided to risk it, due to the fact that it was freezing outside and not worth it. She would thank him for killing her family's murderer.

Bumby walked through the courtyard and unlocked the manor door. He quietly struts into the house and up to his room closing the door behind him. Alice was asleep in her bed. She was wearing her white night gown; her beautiful elegant dress was folded neatly next to the bed. Bumby smiled knowing that nothing stood in his way anymore. Before leaving Jack to be cleaned up he slipped a couple of those pills into his mouth. The ones Alice went and fetched for him. They were sure to kill him thus Bumby had nothing to worry about, and even if those didn't work then his two helpers would kill him. The chances of surviving were too low. Bumby would check in the morning.

Bumby walked to his bathroom. Peeling of his jacket that had started to stick to his bloody shirt. He looked at himself. He was covered in a lot of blood, none of which was his own except for a bit of crusted blood on his knuckles. Bumby pulled his shirt off and onto the pile starting to form of clothes he needed to throw out. He pushed his trousers off and stepped into the makeshift shower stall of the 1800's. The water came out come but Bumby quickly scrubbed off all the dried blood from his arms and legs. He washed his hair to the best of his ability and quickly stepped back out of the shower and dried himself. He pulled on a pair of old cotton grey trousers and exited the bathroom to the sight of Alice still sleeping. He smiled at her beauty and sat on his bed.

In the morning Alice woke up and noticed Bumby was still sleeping. He was always a man to be up early so he must of come in later, she thought. Alice got up slowly and watched him. He was sleeping very still, unlike herself who moves a lot whilst she slept.

Alice slowly crept out of bed and walked into the bathroom. It spelled like iron and Alice saw a pile of Bumby's clothes on the floor. She ignored it and started to dress down, her 'love bites' were starting to fade, the one above her nipple was becoming hard to see however the ones on her inner thigh were still very obvious. She pulled the beautiful Lilac gown back on and once more attempted the corset but still to no avail. She crept back to the room but this time Bumby was awake. Without saying a word she hadn't the corset to him and faced the other way. Bumby got up and pressed himself up against her like the day before. Since he wasn't wearing a shirt, his warmth sunk through her gown and felt like it was burning her. His muscles were more prominent then when he was wearing his normal attire. He lingered a while before tying her corset, pulling it up at the front and resting his hand on her torso. Alice was starting to feel very hot under the collar and stood very still as Bumby was teasing her mentally. He pulled the corset tight and Alice let out a loud gasp from the sudden tug. Everything before that seemed to go so slowly as his was breathing onto her neck and pressed up against him.

Once done Alice walked to her room and brushed her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror, the bruise was almost gone causing a smile to cover Alice's face.

A little while later from her room Alice heard Bumby call her so she made her way downstairs which is where the voice seemed to come from. She made her way into the living room where Bumby, now fully dressed was leaning against the table, his legs crossed. Next to him was the paper of the day.

"You might want to read this," He said pushing the paper towards her.

Alice picked up the paper. The front page had a disgusting picture of a man burnt to death, who she later realized was Jack Splatter. Alice let out a huge sigh of relief and went on reading the article.

" Found dead, Jack Splatter. Burned himself to death and is now seen as a pyromaniac. Time of death around 4 in the morning. Serious wounds around the face, including a stab wound in the eye and a broken nose. Cause of death: suffocation. On his person a key was found, it was identified as the key to one of the Liddell home doors. Jack Splatter is now seen as the man who burned down the Liddell home as well as recently an anonymous tip told the police of his part in the fire at the Mangled Mermaid. Both cases have been closed. A memorial service will be given at the end of the week"

Alice dropped the newspaper, her emotions were a whirlwind inside her. It made sense, He raped her sister then murdered her. Trying to burn down the house to cover up his crime. He disgusted her. He came back to finish the job. Alice knew of his reputation, She knew he was a sexually frustrated pimp and that after he raped her he would of killed her. The last link to the crime. She knew it wasn't an accident!

Tears rolled down her cheeks. She was happy that he was finally dead. She didn't necessarily do it herself but Jack Splatter had gotten what he deserved. Him having the key proved it to her. Lizzie hated locked doors, it all made sense!

The tears continued to roll down, and Alice stood there silently sobbing. She felt free. The burden of the fire had been too much. She knew it wasn't her but somewhere in the back of her mind she always felt that it might have been. It might have been her who killed her family. She couldn't live with that. Now she no longer had to.

Alice faced Bumby, he stood there sympathetically and she ran into his arms and cried onto his shoulder. She let all her feelings out. She was finally free she thought. Bumby held her, hiding his smile from her. He was getting closer and closer to his target. He only needed a little more time. Then she would be his, and no one else could stand in his way. Bumby pushed Alice from his shoulder and wiped her tears with his thumb. She sniffled but did her best to try.

As if a test Bumby pulled Alice close to his face, her eyes didn't widen in surprise. She merely closed them in anticipation waiting for there lips to meet. He pressed his lips against her dry but soft ones. She didn't pull away. She merely kissed him back and whispered

"Angus…"

He had won.

Note: This is technically an ending to the story; if you don't want to read zee sexytime then I suggest you stop reading now ;) Thank you everyone for reading and please leave me a review and let me know what you think. The story will have a few sex scenes but will end shortly ^.^


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

It had been a couple of weeks since the death of Jack Splatter. The key to Lizzie's room was dropped off at the house and Alice wore it around her neck. Even with the threat gone, Alice still stayed in Bumby's room. There just hadn't been a reason to leave. Since the day she found out about Jack Splatter, Bumby hadn't tried a thing. He kissed her that once but since then if felt like their relationship had reverted back to what it used to be.

Alice as allowed out more onto the streets of London. She walked around the streets without feeling the stares of people judging her, besides walking more confidently; Bumby had bought Alice a nicer selection of clothes. Every set very similar to the one he gave her before. She was finally starting to look like a _sane _woman.

Alice thought she was becoming saner, but her perception of reality was more clouded then ever. She was starting to forget. Exactly what Bumby had wanted; her memories were being replaced with perverted versions of the truth, all staring Jack Splatter as the main man.

Alice stood in front of Bumby's office waiting to be called in for her final therapy session because Bumby claimed she was almost fixed. That she could permanently be happy and make herself a place in society that an Adult will give her. Alice was still a child, but she was learning fast. Soon with his help she would be an adult.

Alice didn't feel sane yet. She felt weird and a mutated version of herself. She still had visions of the fire, sometimes with Jack Splatter, sometimes with the centaur that held her memories close. It was all too much. She gave herself to forgetting. Alice was content knowing who had killed her family and that he had paid for his crime. She knew Bumby was the one who made him pay and for that she was grateful. There was never anything to make up for it. So she decided she would be with him for the rest of her life and try to make it up to him.

The door opened and Alice stepped in quietly, sitting down on her normal couch. She said nothing but faced him. Over the couple weeks Alice learnt how to do her own corset up however Bumby still insisted on doing it for her everyday. His warmth pressed against her started to be a comfort. Bumby was pleased with the major changes in Alice's attitude and her new willingness to do what he says; however he wasn't pleased about the key around her neck. He would have to make it disappear somehow or pervert it for her.

The session went on like normal. However there was no yelling or back talk from Alice. She was silent and agreed to most of what he said. She explained her memories being blurred but Bumby only ever said it was a good thing.

Once done Alice left quietly and Bumby watched her leave as Charlie walked in. Bumby was happy he was progressing with most of his patients but now was only ever fixated on Alice. He was frustrated that even with Jack Splatter gone he still hadn't been able to fully consume Alice the way he had planned. He wasn't in the mood for too much resistance from the girl, and he knew she would be so soon after Jack's death.

The day went by quickly. Alice didn't know what to do with herself. All her enemies were gone or changed. Her insanity seemed cured, and she now knew it wasn't her who killed her parents. So why did it seem like she was waiting everyday for something to happen?

Alice strolled around London. It was starting to get warmer again. People looked at her with smiles and said good afternoon. She was being accepted. Sometimes she was asked how she was doing and she would always reply with "Good" because she was good, or at least better than she used to be.

Alice strolled all the way to the high street chemist and picked up her medicine, which she was taking to keep the hysteria away, and the hallucinations. Alice remembered this walk when she walked past the burnt down Mangled Mermaid. There were fewer whores around now that Jack was gone, but a new pimp showed up a couple weeks ago. Meaning the whole town will be upside down for a while till the new underworld of oxford settles.

Bumby had finished his work for the day. He also felt his life had become a little tedious with Jack Splatter gone and Alice no longer resisting him. He was also waiting for something, anything to happen. Bumby stepped into his small shower from back then. Washing himself off of all the works stressors. He thought of Alice and her beautiful white skin. Now unblemished because it had been long enough for everything to fade, including the blemish on her face. While thinking of Alice, his body became aware. Bumby stroked his member to relieve himself of his sudden issue. The images in his mind getting constantly more graphic. It was repeatedly more difficult to not jump her and "fuck" her brains out. Bumby blew at the thought of "fucking" her, and began cleaning himself up again. He felt calmer now. He may survive another night without touching her.

Bumby stepped out of the showed and wrapped himself in a towel. Bumby swiftly left the room and stepped into his own to the sight of Alice undressing herself. She wasn't facing him and he could see her smooth pale back under her dark hair. Alice turned to the sound of him entering the room. Pulling her corset up again to cover everything. She looked down out of embarrassment but didn't move away.

"Oh, Alice, I do apologize I didn't realize you were here" Bumby said very aware Alice was now watching him. She was checking him out as the moisture from his hair dripped onto his chest and under the towel.

"It's okay doctor," She said standing still.

Bumby couldn't take it anymore, he wasn't physically sexually aroused however physiology he was very aroused by the idea of ruining her. He turned, grabbed his clothes and walked back into the bathroom giving Alice a chance to finishing changing. He had a chance there but he wouldn't be able to get up due to the fact that he just pleased himself in the shower. Which frustrated him more.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The days went on similar to that for a while. Alice was going about her business. However she felt lost. There was nothing for her to do in her days. She was considered sane. No one caused her troubles and she didn't spend her day trying to figure out the truth. It was melancholic and a little bit depressing. There were changes in her life however. For example she had gotten more suitors. They were intrigued by the raving mad flower that Alice used to be. The fact that she has toned down has attracted many of the men, but the fact that she can go back to what she used to be at any moment, attracted the rest.

Alice till now has always said no, but she was wearing thin. She didn't know any of these strange men and she didn't need help to live her life from a stranger who only wanted her beauty for himself and to make the said man look good, as if he tamed the insane orchid of a girl.

Alice went about her days, picking up her medicine. Beating round the rose bush with Bumby. Fighting with the children of the house. They were stuck on the fact that she was supposedly cured and how she shouldn't be in the house anymore, but she was Bumby's favourite. It infuriated her, but she knew they were right. She could say nothing back, she owed Bumby so she wasn't going to leave, but why was he letting her stay?

Alice walked around the Manor; to be honest she was bored. There was nothing to do anymore. Wonderland seemed to be closed to her forever. She tried and tried to get back in, but nothing would allow her to enter the place. A part of her didn't even want to go back, she was afraid of what it would be, would it be fixed or worse then before? She didn't know. She was stuck in reality but it felt more like fiction than her Wonderland ever did. Everything was working out to well.

Bumby on the other hand had waited long, it has been more than a couple months since Jack Splatter died, and everyday Bumby watched Alice walk by with that key around her neck without a care in the world. She was slowly opening up to him but she would never fully open up. Her doubts would never fully disappear like he had hoped. It was too much to ask for her knew.

Both people went about their days on autopilot. Bumby keeping his thoughts off of her, as he set to work on "curing" then getting rid of the other children. Which was his front at the time for wanting to "Heal" Alice. Right now that changed, he has "fixed" Alice but he doesn't want her gone, he want's her for himself rather then giving her to Jack like first intended. Jack was now dead, and a new pimp is running Oxford's underworld. At least this time Bumby knows he won't piss him off because everyone knows it was Bumby who so horribly mutilated Jack Splatter that night, but no one would admit it and the authorities would never prosecute him because of the lack of proof and his status in Oxford was just too high, everyone believed they needed him to fix the ones that needed to be fixed.

Bumby wasn't one to hold back. He thought about it a lot, he never held back before and he believed Alice had enough time to ready herself for this. It was pretty obvious he was all she could ever think about, it was also pretty obvious that this was going to happen at some point from his advances before hand.

Alice was downstairs waiting in line for food once more, she didn't know how she had gotten there, in fact the last day was a blur to her because she wasn't paying attention. She was always thinking, about ways to make it up to Bumby but she never knew how. Actually that was a lie. She knew what he wanted but she had to bring herself to do it. This was hard. She hated to be touched and only recently has it become a comfort from Bumby. She couldn't erase what he had done before either, before, forcing himself on her. Maybe though, just once. She would repay her debt and be allowed to leave… but would she want to leave, having him there has become a comfort. He was a constant reminder that the man who killed her family was gone. She was in peace when she watched him as a concentrated. Alice smiled at the idea of being the only person who saw him when he was smiling at little things in the book he read at night. The serene face she sometimes couldn't help but watch as he slept. She didn't want to admit it to herself but she was falling in love with Angus Bumby.

A blush took over Alice's face as she advanced in the line for food. She was snapped back to reality when she heard her name called from the manor door across the room. She looked over and saw that the maid was calling her. In front of the maid was a man she hadn't seen before, he was watching her with a look that a rabid hungry dog would have after seeing a juicy piece of meat thrown in front of him after weeks of not eating, this look sometimes came from Bumby and now she understood what it meant. This man wanted her. Meaning Bumby did as well.

Alice stepped out of the queue and walked towards the two suddenly aware of how she was dressed. The corset suddenly seemed way too tight, her hair way too neat, and her heels way to high. She could feel Bumby's arms around her waist tightening the corset while she walked, but he wasn't actually there. Alice walked slowly with her head high hiding her discomfort. She got closer and saw the man properly. He was neatly dressed, similar to Bumby, he seemed respectable enough, but Alice was right. She had never met him before.

"This is Thomas Finch," The maid said pointing to the stranger. He was younger then Bumby, with no facial hair or glasses. He was taller but also skinnier and his hands were very thin as if they would break if Bumby shook his hand. Alice suddenly caught herself comparing this Mr. Finch to Bumby and a blush escaped over her pale face.

She nodded curtly dismissing the maid from their presence. She stood stiffly waiting for the man to speak but he only stood in the doorway fumbling. Alice had been through this a few times already so like always she ushered the man inside as if oblivious to what he came to the manor for. The cook was kind enough to brief her on what to do; she helped Alice understand how to turn these men down kindly enough so not to invite any trouble from them.

The man came in, and fumbled around for a while as Alice took a seat across from him after having him sit. They were in the living room where Bumby would meet potential clients from the asylum. Lately there haven't been any. Sitting in the room reminded Alice of the first time Pris Witless brought her here. She was quiet, angry with everything and everyone. She hated the sight of Bumby and how he promised to fix her. She knew he was wrong, but it was her who was wrong. Her stomach filled with butterflies as she remembered how gentle he was with her, as if he was coaxing a kitten out of a box.

The man just stared at her as all this went through her mind. She was enraged for a second feeling as if he probed her mind for information that only she had the right to sift through. He sat back slowly however showing Alice he couldn't find anything. Alice was starting to get impatient, most men got right to it. She raised an eyebrow urging him to talk. He took the hint thankfully.

"You're beautiful" He said at last.

Alice coughed loudly trying everything to conceal her laughter. After such a long pause she was surprised that was all he could come up with. Her coughing fit lasted approximately five seconds and she took another few seconds to compose herself before speaking.

"What is it you called me out for Mr. Finch" she said as respectively as she could.

The man cleared his throat for a second then looked at her earnestly.

He opened his mouth and was about to spew out what was sure to be a love confession before snapping it shut again and looking above Alice at something. Alice stared astonished at him for a second before turning her head to see what the man was looking at with that awful gaping mouth hanging open. To Alice's surprise Bumby was standing behind her looking at the man sternly. However, what Mr. Finch was missing was something Alice couldn't miss, the look of surprise on Bumby's face. It was true he had always been busy when suitors came, but she didn't think it mattered, she turned them all down anyway like she would Mr. Finch.

Alice got up slowly about to say something, she wasn't sure what. She couldn't tell whether Bumby was angry or not he merely stared the poor man down and Alice was beginning to pity him. He was unlucky to come at a time Bumby wasn't working because at least he could have still left with his dignity intact.

"Ah, Mr. Finch it is lovely to see you" Bumby said finally with a smile.

The area stayed silent as no one said anything so Bumby decided to continue.

"You wish to court Alice? I am afraid that isn't possible right now. The poor girl has already been through so much. Please leave" Bumby said with a light tone but Alice caught the underlying threat in his voice only Mr. Finch was supposed to pick up.

Mr. Finch did nothing but nod as he made a beeline for the door. Leaving without looking back at Alice, or Bumby, the door slamming shut behind him. Alice had to feel sorry for him. This was a terrible way to be shot down.

Alice let out a sigh of relief even though the room was still tense. Bumby watched her for a second. He hadn't realized the courting had begun so soon. It frustrated him how he always had competition. He couldn't be surprised though because she was such a rare beauty.

Bumby let out a cough and cleared his throat.

"Are the…" another cough

"Love bites gone?" Bumby ended watching her. Alice's face retorted with surprise, after a while she realized he was actually waiting for an answer thus she nodded a couple times and looked down. A huge blush taking over her pale face showing she actually is alive, because of the personal conversation about her body. She was angry with herself with her constant blushes. They never happened before, problem was everything changed, including herself.

Bumby left with a nod and grabbed his plate of dinner that was earlier placed on the dinner table before he saw Alice with Mr. Finch. Bumby sat in his usual seat and began his dinner. Alice joined him after grabbing her own. Sitting across from him like usual. The dinner was eaten in peace since most of the other children were done by the time they arrive. There is no pointless chit chat that sometimes occurs to keep up an illusion of no tension between the two, or rather yet, sexual tension between the two.

Once done Alice got up and cleaned her plate. Bumby did the same and grabbed Alice's wrist literally yanking her up the stairs and into their shared room.

Alice wasn't surprised, she expected it yet she still couldn't keep the gasp away from the sudden push onto his bed.

Bumby stood and watched her for a second. He wasn't sure that if he touched her whether she break or not. Alice knew what she had to do to make it up to him, but she was frozen. Her body wouldn't move. She just looked up at him as he stared down at her. That hungry look in his eyes. Bumby took off his glasses first and place them on the night stand. He slowly sat down on the bed next to her. Alice sat still. Slowly unlike the first time, Bumby leant forward, placing his large warm hands on Alice's neck pulling her gently forward to him. Alice closed her eyes, their lips connecting. They were soft and warm something Alice failed to notice the first time. Bumby went slow with the kiss, but it got progressively deeper and more passionate. Alice complied but she had mixed feelings. She didn't know whether she wanted this or not. Resented or longed.

Bumby's arms stretched round Alice's back, never breaking the kiss. Slowly he started loosening the black corset around her waist. Air was filling Alice's lungs at a rapid pace, her heart speeding up fast.

Without permission Alice's arms lifted themselves to Bumby's buttons and slowly she started to unbutton them and reveal his well sculpted chest Alice has seen many times, yet still hadn't gotten used to.

Bumby broke the kiss and flung the expensive corset onto the floor in a pile with his shirt. Next was Alice's gown. Bumby pulled it off slowly revealing Alice's again unblemished white skin. Bumby felt a reaction in his member. It was hard to contain himself.

Alice looked away for a second. Bumby pushed Alice down and kissed her again. She told herself it was alright, she was okay with it. However she was still unsure. Her body was for her to give if she chooses, not to be given as payment. That realization suddenly dawned on her. Slowly she tried to slip away and tell Bumby that she would make it up to him another way but he stopped her, tightening his grip on her shoulders, forcing his kiss onto her.

Alice stopped struggling, she felt herself shut down. She was scared. This was the only way she could make it up to him? She lay there still and allowed him to have his way. It was hard to deny the part that wanted him and with his objection to her leaving she lost the fight against her desires.

Bumby noticed the change in Alice and took the opportunity to rip the key off of her neck. He held it in his hands for a second feeling the cold steel. With his free hand he ripped Alice's undergarments needlessly and kissed her neck. Leaving his own little red blotches in his path. His lips surrounded her nipple and he sucked and licked roughly forcing little gasps and moans to escape Alice's unwilling mouth. His free hand played with her other breast forcing them to become familiar with every curve on her upper body before running his hands down to her lower half.

Alice could feel slowly how hard Bumby had gotten and she could see in his eyes how much he wanted her right that second. She was thankful for him going slow. She couldn't deny enjoying it however like she would have, because every touch heated her blood and sped up her heart.

Bumby's hand slowly made its way down Alice's body leaving fire in its wake, or at least that was what it felt like to Alice. She could feel him taking over her.

Without warning Bumby slid two fingers into her, forcing long low moans to escape her mouth without protest.

"Angus…" Slipped of her tongue as he played around inside her with experience she couldn't place. With Elizabeth of course but Alice never would of known this.

Bumby played around with Alice forcing her to arch her back, but he was started to get rough. Alice didn't fight it though; the first time she fought back resulted in large welts across the face.

After some time, something as cold and hard as hard as steel slid slowly into Alice. She couldn't place what it was but it cut at her from the inside and hurt. Tears welled up quickly behind Alice but she quickly blinked them away racking her brain for information on what this object may be. Alice looked up at Bumby, he was staring right back at her with a smirk on his face. He moved his fingers faster forcing a cry of pain from Alice. The tears couldn't be held back any longer as Alice stared back at Bumby with disbelief. While watching Alice, Bumby pulled his hand away from her lower half revealing exactly what was inside her.

A now very bloody key to the door of Elizabeth Liddell.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Alice stared with shock written all over her face at Bumby's sadistic behaviour. He merely smiled and kissed Alice forcing her head back down onto the bed. She lay there sniffling while nothing happened. Bumby chucked the bloody key on the pile of clothing, it landed without a sound.

"Alice…?" Bumby said after some time.

Alice looked up at him with fear hidden in her eyes. Bumby only looked compassionately back.

"I'm sorry, for doing that…" He said

"I didn't mean to scare you" Bumby added kissing her on the forehead. She merely shook her head without saying anything. How could someone do that without scaring them?

"I was breaking your hymen, so that the penetration wouldn't hurt and you could enjoy it, your hymen being the strap that breaks once your virginity is taken" He added watching her with pity in his eyes.

Alice got up realizing his action wasn't sadistic at all. However it was sadistic but Bumby knew a way with his words. Alice felt bad for getting so upset after all he had done for her. Including trying to minimize her pain.

"Alice?" Bumby said pulling her closer to him.

She was still afraid of what may happen. Bumby would never appear a saint in her eyes however she was closer to her heart then any of the other men in Oxford would be. At least he has somehow proven his worth no matter how sadistic he could be. With trembling fingers Alice slowly unbuttoned Bumby's trousers pushing them

down and revealing his throbbing member. Bumby placed his left hand on the back of Alice's head, his fingers entangling into her hair. Bumby pushed her face close to his member, making what he wanted very clear even to Alice. Slowly with salty tears running down her face Alice let Bumby insert into her mouth. Without a warning even he shoved deep into her, forcing her to gag constantly but he didn't pull out yet. Bumby let out low deep moans as he thrust into Alice's mouth, staying deep inside for a few seconds each time cutting of Alice's breezing, forcing her tears to fall faster. Again without notice Bumby pulled out and away from her mouth pushing her down onto the bed. The next this she knew was that he was inside her. Thrusting hard into her over and over again. Her body was erupting. The speed was too quick for her to handle. His hips were slamming into her forcing loud moans almost resembling screams to erupt out of her body. She wasn't sure but some of the moans may have been screams of pain. Bumby was large Alice could feel. He took up all the space she had. However his size didn't matter because Alice was plenty wet from his earlier actions. Blood and juices allowed him to slide right in. Bumby grabbed Alice's thighs forcing them onto his shoulders to give him better access.

His moans were also rapidly getting louder as he was nearing his peak. His fingers clenched around her thighs. He bit her hard in different places that he could reach trying to slow down his peak and hers. Bumby slowed down and stopped while still inside Alice not wanting to climax just yet. It would be too quick since he only just finally got her to himself. Alice felt him throb inside her. She out of breath and was fighting to keep control of her moans even after he stopped.

Bumby leaned over Alice kissing her passionately. He watched her brushing dark strands of black hair away from her face.

Bumby ran his hands over her body lightly before continuing his trusts this time slower and deeper than before. Almost pulling out and then slamming back in. Bumby watched Alice's face as he continued to slam into her fragile and now much bruised hips. Bumby fell on top of Alice, grating his nails across her back as he continued to trust.

Alice's moans travelled around the whole room causing Bumby to speed up again this time unable to stop his climax. Bumby entangled his fingers in Alice's hair as he released inside her. Fortunately Alice's release was at the same time and they rode it together. Alice arched her back as Bumby's first name continually slipped off her tongue and into the hot air. Alice clawed at Bumby's chest giving him her own blemishes and scratches.

Bumby collapsed properly onto Alice. His heart beat racing his breath hot in her ear. They both panted for air, relief filling the room. Bumby was so out of breath that he laid there for a while. He had gone overboard on the speed and force behind his trusts that he finally got Alice.

Alice's breath started to slow down like her heart rate; Bumby pulled away from her sweating body his member still throbbing inside Alice. Slowly he pulled out causing small gasps from Alice as he teased her. He sat back and inspected the damage. Alice's lower half was covered in blood from the key and vigorous sex. Her hips cracked and raw from the constant slamming. Her top half was covered in a trail of red marks and scratches where he got a little rough.

Bumby inspected himself and noticed three long scratch marks from his collar bone to his stomach. They were red and tender; the skin around the marks was loose.

Bumby smiled seeing that even Alice could get a little rough. Meaning things just got interesting. Bumby leaned forward and gave Alice a kiss on the forehead.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Alice got up slowly from the bed shaking. She made small steps to the bathroom cradling her many bruises with her light steps. She closed the door behind her and sunk down onto the ground burrowing her face into her knees. She shook profusely silent, bitter tears running down her legs. Alice sat there waiting for the shaking to stop before crawling into the shower. The water was lukewarm and Alice waited for all the blood and semen to wash away before even attempting to grab the small bar of soap. Her mind was in tatters as she tried to work out what had just happened.

She had given Bumby her virginity and with it her dignity. He had hurt her, she felt raw. However he had also made her feel feelings she didn't even want to admit to. Outside the shower Alice heard shuffling, Bumby was cleaning up the mess no doubt reminding her she wouldn't be able to stay in the shower forever.

Alice got up slowly, her legs feeling weak. She dried herself as fast as her tender body would allow before dressing and exiting the small bathroom.

While on the way out, Alice caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her face was flushed, and her body felt scalding everywhere Bumby had touched her.

Alice just felt ready to get him out of her head, but he wouldn't go. He took over everything. She couldn't _not _think about him.

Bumby without words entered the bathroom behind her, leaving her alone and confused again.

Bumby could tell by the way Alice moved, and the look of her face that she was confused. He knew she would be. The problem was that he couldn't help indulging in some of his sadistic fantasies. This may be the reason she would want to leave but he couldn't let that happen.

Bumby washed himself, and for the first didn't need to stroke himself to relieve stress. He smirked at the thought that he may never need to again. First however he needed to convince Alice to be his.

Alice dressed herself, in the clothes she had before Bumby indulged her. She pulled on her stripy frock and fell back onto the bed of said experience with a huge sigh. Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts.

Bumby stepped out of the bathroom dressed in the usual cotton bed trousers reminding Alice of the time. She suddenly felt very out of place in her day clothes. On Bumby's chest were large pink lashes created by her nails no doubt. A pang of guilt settled in her stomach but quickly disintegrated when she saw the key discarded on the floor.

She looked away, the key was perverted for her now, but she couldn't be mad because Bumby had a good reason to do it. She also couldn't be angry at it about the thrusting either, because even she got impatient and wanted to speed up. The second she admitted that to herself she felt her cheeks go hot.

Alice left the room without a sound and walked out the manor. She needed to clear her head and he air was definitely cold enough to do that. Bumby let her go, he knew she would come back even if just for her clothes.

Outside the snow started to fall and Alice regretted not taking her coat with her. Her temperature dropped in a matter of seconds and she needed to keep walking to keep herself warm. She was trying to think but it was so difficult. Her mind was so muddled.

Bumby tried to stay and allow Alice to think about things, but after some time he realized that her being out would not be a safe thing to do. Especially with the new people in town who wouldn't know Alice belonged to him, though technically she didn't even know… yet.

Bumby grabbed his coat and was out the door in a second. Slipping in and out of alley ways watching as Alice grew more and more confused. She had nowhere to go. At least not at this time of night.

_I could board a ship and leave! _Alice thought but dismissed the idea rather quickly.

_He has been helping me for a long time to forget… he killed Jack Splatter for what he did to me… but I don't owe him anything! He took my virginity and dignity! But… he was so patient… I knew that he wanted me for a long time. Angus Bumby… cares? Or not… I don't understand…_

Alice stood still in the middle of the square not noticing anything besides her inner monologue. She couldn't make sense of her feelings and emotions, she didn't even notice that a group of men had circled her.

"Heya, girly. Why are you out so late?" chuckled the biggest man with long brown hair. He reminded her a bit of a bear. He sure acted like one.

"I sure wouldn't tell you sir, now if you'll excuse me I must make haste" Alice tried to say politely while pushing out of the crowd but the bear's hand grabbed her wrist tightly stopping Alice in her tracks.

"I don't think so _girly" _The bear emphasised the word as if it had some significance.

Alice frowned, thinking now if she were to be sold to whoring herself out, or maybe just raped and killed; at least she didn't need to decide whether or not to be with Bumby, but that wasn't really much better.

But despite Alice not expecting anything Bumby walked out of the shadows in his grey cotton trousers but warm winter coat, looking menacing with his unshaved beard and shaggy bed hair, that Alice herself had caused during their _connection, _Alice blushed at the flashback.

"I believe you have something of _mine" _Bumby hissed at the bear, the crowd dispersed slightly allowing Bumby into the circle.

Without another word, Bumby wrapped his arm around Alice's waist pulling her to him gently. The bear let her wrist go.

"This is my woman! Do any of you want to challenge that? I'll have you know, you won't get off as easy as Splatter did"

Alice buried her head into Bumby's chest as he started to usher her out of the crowd. He was well known in the underworld of Oxford; for once he was grateful because at least he didn't have to stain his hands after he just had a wash.

"Alice, tell them that you are my woman and you will remain to be" Bumby whispered into Alice's hair.

Alice looked up at Bumby with wide eyes, her arms wrapped around him tightly like a child.

"Yes…" _Am I his woman?_ _Do I want to be? To be his, and his alone. No one else's?_

"Yes, I am the woman of Angus Bumby! I will remain to be his and his alone…" Alice said her voice more certain than she thought it would sound, but she herself was still uncertain.

Bumby ushered her back towards the manor speaking softly.

"I know that you are still confused, I understand. Alice I want you to be mine, you are the only woman in oxford for me. It is your decision whether to stay or go, but I hope you make the correct choice and stay with me. I can make you happy. You are now able to move on and don't forget I am the man who was able to make that happen."

Alice stayed quiet but considered his words.

"I need… more time. I will stay till I make my decision… but! I would like to move back to my own room"

"Of course" Bumby replied hiding his smile.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Days went by, that turned into weeks but Alice seemed incapable of deciding whether or not she would stay or go. She wasn't sure whether to be with Bumby. He waited patiently for the first few days but eventually he started to get to her allow him to relieve himself with her. She didn't know why she was allowing him to do so, but it felt good for her as well.

Eventually Alice moved back into Bumby's room. No words or questions were exchanged it just happened. Alice was also starting to go to events more with him. They seemed like a genuine couple, though Alice was still unsure about it.

Eventually much to Bumby's happiness, Alice started to initiate their intimate moments, yet she still didn't know if she wanted to stay.

Those weeks turned into months. No one doubted their relationship it was clear. Alice could roam the streets at night and not walk into any trouble. She liked that. She liked a lot of things. Yet she still wasn't sure.

Bumby didn't care whether she was sure or not, as long as she stayed. That was all he really needed. It was looking as if in his favour but the woman could always change her mind. He couldn't let that happen. He needed to take the baby bird and break her wings. So that she would be _imprisoned_ in his grasp for the rest of her life. She was healing, her wings were healing. Though Bumby knew, that her wings didn't need to actually be broken, Alice just needed to believe they were. Alice needed to think she was deciding to stay; she needed to be the one who didn't want to leave.

Alice was starting to believe she needed him, but she still had faith in her wings. Like usual Alice went about her day, but life had gotten boring, she had no purpose thus she would sneak in between sessions into Bumby's office and do the only thing she knew how, please him and herself on the table like he had fantasized about so many times. This time was different however. Bumby was desperate as he grabbed at her hair and whispered harshly into her ears with warm hot breath.

"Alice, stay with me"

"Alice, you won't make it on your own"

And finally "Alice, I love you"

She froze. He had never said those words before.

Alice thought for a bit about her own feelings as he continued not oblivious to her inner monologue like she believed.

_Do I love him? Do I want to stay…? He needs me… I should stay for him. _

_Would I make it on my own? No the bear would come, the men like Splatter will find me. No… I'm safe here… with the man I love… yes. I'm safe here. I'm happy? Yes, I'm happy. _

"I love you too… and I will stay with you" Alice whispered back into Bumby's slick chest, her fingers wrapped tightly onto his unbuttoned white dress shirt.

Bumby smiled widely. It had taken months, but she finally said she would stay. The baby bird believed its wings would never heal to get away from the snakes. He was able to coax the bird into a cage where it felt safe.

It only took some patience and three little words, woman were putty to those words if said correctly.

He had won. She was his, permanently from her own choice. No one would stand against him but Splatter, and he was dead.

Alice's grasp on reality had been shattered. Her entrance into Wonderland almost permanently severed. She sometimes felt twinges from Wonderland trying to pull her in but each time conveniently Bumby would slip into her mind and she would feel as if glued to the ground. It felt to Alice as if Bumby was protecting her from Wonderland. Maybe she needed to be away from it to fully heal. To stop being the child she used to be. To stop clinging to things of the past like her family who would never return.

She never returned to Wonderland. She was too scared but even with that the doors seemed to be shut forever, as if Wonderland didn't want her in. She didn't try. Reality was now her cage. Bumby was the key.

After a long time, Alice began wearing the key around her neck once more, for new reasons. A reminder of her sister, as well as a reminder of her lover. Their own little private secret no one would understand. Bumby let her. It didn't matter to him anymore. She was his completely.

Alice was a puppet blinded by what she assumed was love from the only man who ever showed her affection and desire. She didn't understand the feelings. She didn't want to.

The baby bird's wings were never used again. Years past and those wings were rendered useless. Alice became the type of girl who lived off of Bumby. She was nothing without him. Bumby was content with this. His little replacement.

His little secret. The baby bird whom he imprisoned inside a cage of lies.

**End.**

_Thank you for reading this for so long! I'm sorry about leaving it for a while and writing that first horrible ending. I know some of you were hoping she wouldn't end up with the creep but to be honest life doesn't always work out the way we want them. For you readers who wanted it… WOOP! _

_Ummzies… what else… I probably won't write a sequel maybe some oneshots but I don't know… I had my fill you know? XD I hope you enjoyed it very muchies! _

_OOH what else? Yes Alice thinks she is in love with Bumby which isn't really true but she doesn't have anyone to tell her otherwise so she is kind of stuck. And Bumby sees her as a sex toy/replacement for Elizabeth, so he doesn't really love her… that would never happen. He thinks she is crazy and if she knew what he did… she would kill him… well she did kill him… _

_Anywho tadaaa! Thank you all for reading this. It made me really happy. There should be more fanfiction of this pairing! _

_One last thing, I would like you all to check out ary88 on deviantart she has great Alice Bumby fanart. And Hirokidarkempress on here cause she has great fanfiction of the pairing plus she helped me a lot throughout this whole ordeal! _

_Thank you! _


End file.
